


Change of fate.

by NewGalaxies (orphan_account)



Series: Obikin Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Obi is such a top, Sith Obi-Wan, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NewGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asked you to come with him.</p><p>You remember it clearly now. He's stood there, on the landing platform, angry flames of Mustafar mirroring the storm of emotions in his hateful yellow eyes. Not hate towards you, you realised, hate towards anything and everything that could take you away from him. Take away what he wrongfully believes is rightfully his. </p><p>You went with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of fate.

**He asked you to come with him.**

You remember it clearly now. He's stood there, on the landing platform, angry flames of Mustafar mirroring the storm of emotions in his hateful yellow eyes. Not hate towards you, you realised, hate towards anything and everything that could take you away from him. Take away what he wrongfully believes is rightfully his. His eyes softened when you stepped off your vessel, eyes hinting a calm blue amidst the vengeful gold. You stepped towards him, fighting back tears and sobs as he runs forward, black hood shifting to reveal joyful features. He stops close to you - not close enough for you to be in contact - but too close after the horrors he committed in his delusional quest towards a (dis)utopian future.

"Obi-Wan." He whispered, his flesh hand held up to your cheeks as he smiles. "I've missed you."

You stepped away, shaking your head slightly. "How can you say that?" You asked, anger, disbelief, fear, regret and sadness all mixed into your tone. "You killed them all, Anakin. I saw the security holos. You murdered _children_!" Tears began to slip from your eyes and you turn, back to the younger man. "You have no right to miss me."

You could feel it, through your fraying bond. His silly fantasies of playing happy family were shattered, replaced by the cold and unforgiving truth. His voice fills with betrayal as he replies. "You have no idea!" He hisses, and you felt the airways in your neck tense up to try and save the remnants of air in them. You could no longer speak, forced to listen to your former Padawan's insane monologue as he turns you to face him. "You have no idea how much of this I had to do! The Jedi were corrupted Obi-Wan! They were hypocrites and liars and conflict creators! I did this for you! For the good of the galaxy! For peace!" He let you go in that moment - let you fall to your nears, spluttering and coughing. "I feel it within you, Master. You know I'm right. Please, come with me. I need you."

You looked up at him, as he had knelt beside you, blue eyes gazed into your own.

"I love you Obi-Wan."

"I-." You choked on your own breath, lungs trying to adapt to after such a sudden oxygen cut-off. "I love you too, Anakin."

**You went with him.**

That's why he's lying underneath you now, four years later, moaning such beautiful sounds.

"Master, please." He hisses, hips bucking up in anticipation. You shake your head, grabbing a cluster of his unruly locks as you pull him up to your face. His cheeks are covered in a deep blush, and his golden eyes are half closed in pleasure. Your own yellow eyes roam over his dark-clothed body.

"You're going to be a good boy, aren't you?" You ask him, nails digging into his reddened skin as you grip his cheek.

"Yes master."

You grin, sucking on the younger man's neck as he whines helplessly. "Well, beg for it like the slut you are."

"Please master. Please fuck me!" He cries desperately, eyes closed tightly as he imagines what will be coming.

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" You start to trace your pale hands up his darker thighs, disturbing the black fabric of his tunic. You raise your hand and bring it down sharply, the slap making the other man moan loudly. "You like that boy?"

"Yes master!"

You grin at his submission, wishing that he'd be like this all the time, not just in the bedroom. You remove your hand from his skin, reaching towards his torso and tearing away the dark cloth. Using the force to violently tear away the rest of his clothing and to grab a lightwhip sat in a nearby dresser. "You've been a bad boy recently, haven't you?" When he is silent, you turn him over and ignite the lightwhip. "Answer me slut!"

"M-master." He stutters, and it just feeds your anger.

"You know what happens to bad boys, don't you?"

"They get p-punished." It is only in situations like this - the hottest and most intense of your fantasies that you hear him stutter. And somehow it turns you on even more, making the younger Sith underneath you more attractive. You pull down the whip, letting it slice across his back as he screams. You repeat, one, two, three, four, five times, every injury making you more erect. The other man is silent as you command him onto his knees. Standing up, you slowly remove your robes, letting him whimper in pain and excitement on the bed.

"You're excited, aren't you whore?" You ask him, grinning as he nods. "Excited for your punishment. Excited for me to fuck you."

"Ye-es master." He replies voice hitching. He knows that in situations like this you want him to beg, so he does just that. You step towards him on the bed, watching as his body tenses.

Grabbing some binders, you tie his wrists together behind his back, allowing only for him to kneel with his face in the plush pillows. You settle behind him, slapping his ass multiple times and getting muffled whines in response. And then you're suddenly in him, no preparation. He screams, and you moan loudly as his tight hole settles around your throbbing cock. You pull out sharply and slam back in, repeating as blood starts to pour down his ass and thighs. His large screams turn to pleasurable sounds as time goes on, his moans getting louder as he adjusts. But then you hit his spot, and he screams so erotically, and he comes over the sheets and before you know it, you're coming too with his name on your lips.


End file.
